


Worth It

by amityisgay



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Not Beta Read, Other, Viney and Emira are in love even if it isn’t canon, Viney is a non-binary lesbian, Vinira, grom, rated t only for language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25975417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amityisgay/pseuds/amityisgay
Summary: Viney has had the biggest crush on Emira Blight ever since Luz introduced the two of them. With Grom coming up soon, Viney figured it was about time they did something about it.
Relationships: Emira Blight/Viney
Comments: 17
Kudos: 237





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It’s my head canon that Viney is a they/them lesbian. Therefore, I will be referring to them using they/them pronouns throughout the story!
> 
> This one goes out to my twitter followers who have had to listen to me talk about writing this for a week and a half.
> 
> There will be 2 parts to this!
> 
> Trigger Warning for: Bullying, mentions of food, mild homophobia.
> 
> Stay safe!!!! <3

“Puddles, come here!”

The griffin soared in the air around the school, seemingly paying no mind to the healing and beast-keeping witch standing alone in the courtyard of Hexside. Viney was waving their arms frantically in the air; an attempt to catch the attention of the beast.

“Puddles! Seriously, puddles. You gotta come im down! I didn’t say you could go up there!” They went back to waving one hand in the air as they used their other to whistle for their companion.

Puddles finally seemed to understand, as they made their way to the ground a few feet away from where Viney stood. They put their hands up in front of their face and backed away a bit, as to protect herself from any stray movement of Puddles’ wings.

“That’s a good griffin!” Viney called out as they made their way over to where Puddles was standing. That was super duper embarrassing. They wondered for a moment if anyone had seen their interaction with the griffin, as the courtyard was directly outside many classroom windows. As Viney looked in that direction, someone from inside one of the classrooms caught her eye.

Viney felt a blush creep up their face as they noticed Emira Blight looking directly at them from inside one of the second story classrooms.

…

As she looked out the window and at the commotion of everything that had just played out, Emira let her mind wander away from the illusion her teacher was conjuring at the front of the class. As important as the current lesson was, she couldn’t really work up the strength to pay attention, or even care to. Why would she, when she already mastered this topic weeks ago. As little as she went to class, it was easy to keep her grades up. Alongside her brother, Edric, she effortlessly remained at the top.

Besides. Whatever Viney was doing outside was much more interesting than some dumb lesson.

Besides. Even if she wasn’t at the top, it’s not like her parents would care that much. They didn’t ever pay much attention to anything she or her twin brother did. Sure, it kinda sucked, but at the same time, it was why it was so easy to cut class here or there without much consequence.

As Emira kept watching, she noticed a teacher making his way over to the courtyard. Viney, who was still looking up at Emira, didn’t have a clue. Emira gave a little smirk as she pointed over to the teacher. Viney kind of tilted their head a bit before they noticed what Emira was pointing to.

“Ah, well, let’s go Puddles!” They jumped on the griffins back and motioned for the beast to take off, leaving the angry teacher in the dust. Emira giggled a bit at the other witches antics.

She had met Viney a few weeks ago after Luz had introduced the two. The human said she thought they would make “really good friends.” Ever since then, Emira wasn’t able to get it out of her head the way that Viney’s cheeks were a bit blushed as they reached their hand out to shake a greeting.

Emira couldn’t stop thinking about their unique style. Their earring. Their hair spikes. Really, everything about Viney had been stuck in her head for nearly two weeks now.

It wasn’t until Edric noticed her staring at the witch during lunch one day and teased her that she even realized she had been thinking about the witch as much as she had been.

Emira looked over to Edric, to whom had been absentmindedly doodling a little cactus frog on his notes paper.

She smiled a bit, then brought her attention momentarily to the front of the room. From the looks of it, her teacher was nearly done with his instruction. Emira ran the steps through in her head.

“Focus on the room around you and imagine what you want to become a reality. Picture it.” The teacher was reciting the text from the textbook that Emira had long memorized. “As you draw the magic circle, let that mental image become a physical thing.”

Emira looked back down at Edric’s paper, where he was shading in his little doodle. She gave a small smile at the little creature. Beside her, she could sense Edric looking, so she put a small smirk on her face as she drew a little top hat on the illustration. Edric gave a small chuckle at the addition to the drawing, and added a little flower to the hat.

“Emira and Edric Blight,” Emira was pulled from her thoughts and shot up, unlike her brother who barely looked up from the paper. “Now what can be so funny about the proper magic circle form?”

They both sat back a little, Edric setting the pencil down on top of the notes paper. He raised his hand and nonchalantly traced a circle into the air. The glow of a spell appeared, and shined brightly as soon as he had completed the circle.

Emira let a smirk fall on her face as her brother’s spell took effect, creating a small cactus frog, donning a suit and top hat. The teacher yelped as the frog jumped on him, causing the whole class to laugh and talk amongst themselves at how silly the creature looked.

“Rest assured, Mr. Brianon. I think we both know what we’re doing.” Edric sat back with a look of accomplishment that had met one of amusement. Emira sat up a little herself, placing her own pencil down next to her brother’s.

“Unless of course, you need me to demonstrate as well...” Emira began to draw her own circle in the air. The teacher’s eyes grew wide as he threw the small cactus frog illusion off his shoulder.

“No, thank you, Ms. Blight. That won’t be necessary.” The illusionist teacher reached into his desk and pulled out a few slips of green paper. Emira sat back as the teacher made his way over and handed one to each of the twins. Emira scoffed as she read the word ‘DETENTION’ on the front. She flipped it over, looking for any further detail, but found none. She looked over at Edric, who seemed confused more than upset, then turned her gaze back at the teacher.

“We didn’t even do anything.” Edric said, groaning.

“You asked him to show his magic circle form. He did.”

The teacher made his way back to the podium and shook his head.

“Miss and Mister Blight. You two are amazing. Top of your class,” They both nodded in unison. The teacher shook his head again. “Top of your class, but also lazy. It’s time you started acting like your fellow students. Unlike yourselves, they had to work to get where they are today.” And with that, the teacher opened back up the textbook and continued reading.

Great. A reminder of the thing she kept trying to forget. The Blight family was always at the center of everyone’s attention. Their family being at the level of importance that they were, it was hard to find someone in the Boiling Isles who didn’t recognize the name.

This was a fact that Emira had come to terms with from a young age. When she turned six years old, her and Edric’s birthday party was filled not with the kids from their school, but with their parents’ friends. When she asked why her own friends couldn’t come, her mother simply laughed.

“You have your brother to keep you company, dear. You two share a birthday. Isn’t that a wonderful thing, to share a birthday with your best friend?” Emira simply nodded then. She knew, even from such an age, that her mother was a lost cause when it came to actually trying to understand what she was saying.

Being a Blight was a good thing, for many reasons. For one, she was able to break the rules with little to no consequences from her teachers (with the exception of this one. What a loser, right?) and parents.

However, it also meant being at the center of everyone’s attention. Everyone. All the time. It was exhausting, but nevertheless something that she was used to. Usually used to, that is. Now however, it bothered her as she saw eyes burning into her from all angles.

Emira felt the whole class’ gaze fall on her and her brother. Emira felt herself shift uncomfortably in her seat. She couldn’t get detention! She and Edric were going to go shopping at the witches mall after school today! After all, Grom was tomorrow, and she planned on dressing to impress. It was her job as a Blight to show up to formal events dressed to the teeth, and she didn’t intend on wearing an old dress to the most important night of the school year.

Emira was about to shoot something back to the teacher when he noticed and shot her a glare.

She slumped back down in her seat. Ugh. She couldn’t believe she was going to be stuck in detention. HER. Emira Blight. The thought to skip detention crossed her brain when the bell speakers hummed to life, screaming. Everyone gathered their belongings and began walking out of class. Emira grabbed Edric (who was taking his time gathering his things), and left.

…

“So, are we skipping detention, or what?” Edric asked as he sat back and closed his eyes.

The twins were sitting in the school’s courtyard as the lunch hour passed by. The two had a bench that was just enough in the shade that they didn’t get a sunburn, and also not too close from the school to get annoyed by any underclassmen.

Emira sighed. “Probably not, Ed.”

“Why not? It’s not like they actually care about who does and doesn’t actually show up.” He quipped.

“You know that’s not right. They’ll tell our parents and that’ll ruin all the fun.”

Edric gave a short laugh. “As if they care.”

“They might not care, but it would still be nice to at least try and be on their good side. Or else all this studying will be for nothing, Ed.”

He frowned at her words. “Okay, but isn’t detention like a million hours? By the time we get out, the mall will be closed, and we won’t be able to get our attire for Grom!” Emira laughed a bit at his exasperated words.

“Okay, first of all, it’s only an hour. But I think you just gave me an idea as to how we can go to detention, and also the mall.”

Edric sat up. “Are you suggesting what I think you’re suggesting?” Emira smirked.

“On three?”

“1, 2,”

“Make an illusion of ourselves once we’re in detention so we can sneak out!” They both yelled with huge smiles.

“Sounds like a plan.”

…

The final bell rang, excusing them from the school day. Well, nearly. They walked with their usual confidence down the hallways side by side, winking at a stray passerby or two on their way to detention.

That was another thing about being a Blight. Relationships.

Their parents had talked about marriage arrangements for the two of them since they were out of diapers, it seemed. Once they were in the Emperor's Coven and had their career set, it was expected of them to marry for the sake of the wealth and power of the Blights and the other powerful families from around the Boiling Isles.

It was another thing that the two of them had accepted from a younger age. Besides, it wasn’t that big of a deal, anyways.

To cope with this, although they’d never admit that that was why, the two of them found themselves flirting with nearly anyone they could catch the eyes of. It was more of a game than anything, really. Who can get more blushes or stutters in the speech of their victims.

As they made their way down the hall to detention, the twins chatted about what color their matching outfits would be. Blue would be cute, but only if it were a lighter or greyer shade. Pink would be different and cool, but they weren’t sure it would match the green of their hair. The two usually wore yellow and green; it worked well with their hair color. As they entered the detention room, they decided on yellow and green.

As the two rounded the corner into the detention room, they noticed they weren’t alone. Four or five other students were scattered across the tables that filled the room. The twins stopped in the doorway as they surveyed for a place to sit.

“Blights.” The teacher appeared behind them in the doorway, making Emira jump as she turned around. The whole room was made aware of their presence, which was evident when Emira felt the eyes of the other trouble makers on her.

“Teacher man. We were just finding somewhere to sit.” Edric said as he began walking towards the back of the class. Emira quickly trailed after him.

“That’s right! We just got here.” She called out to the front of the room where the teacher was sitting down at his desk. The teacher gave a suspicious look towards the two as they made themselves comfortable.

“Very well. You know, I was surprised to find you two on my list for today.” The twins remained quiet, not really caring enough to answer. Emira leaned back and closed her eyes, waiting for Edric’s signal for them to sneak out.

Just then, she heard the door to the room fly open with a bang. Emira peeped open an eye to see what had happened, only to be greeted by Viney, panting and out of breath.

“Ah, the infamous two-track troublemaker. You’re late, Viney.” The witch scratched the back of their head as they took their seat right next to Emira. The Blight twins both looked over at the witch, Emira winking, and Edric smiling. The three of them have been on good terms ever since Luz introduced Emira and Viney, and after Edric had introduced himself to Viney after finding out about Emira’s little crush. Emira had been annoyed, but ultimately let the two bond over “just how cute Emira is when she sneezes”.

Viney blushed a little under Emira’s gaze before they brought their attention back to the teacher. “Ah, sorry teach. Puddles had to eat, and it’s my job to feed them.”

“Ah yes, Puddles. The very reason you’re here today, if i’m correct.” Viney rested their head in their hand.

“Yeah, yeah.” They rolled their eyes, looking over at Emira, who smiled.

“As always, everyone,” The teacher directed at the class, “If you’re going to talk, do so quietly. If I catch you attempting anything funny, I’ll have you thrown in the dungeon.”

With that, the teacher slumped back in his chair, seemingly asleep. Edric was about to put on the signal when he noticed Emira and Viney quietly exchanging a few words.

“Hey, Emria,” Viney whispered.

“Yeah? What’s up, cutie?” Viney blushed a bit but continued.

“Are you going to Grom tomorrow?”

“Yes, that’s the plan. Edric and I are actually going right now to go pick out something to wear. Why? Are you asking me out or something?”

Viney pushed the redness in their cheeks down to nod a bit. “Only if you want to though! I mean, if you wanted to go with Edric. I mean you guys usually do everything together, and I don’t want to disrupt your plans if you were going to go—“

Viney was cut off by Emira grabbing their hand that was resting in front of them on the desk. The blush they had pushed down came back in full as Emira picked up their hand and put her lips against it, giving the back of their hand a small kiss.

Smiling, Emira spoke. “I’ll meet you here at 8.”

Viney was about to at least attempt to form any speech when Edric made his appearance known. “As much as I am so happy for you two, it’s time for us to go.”

Sighing at the disturbance, Emira gently put Viney’s hand down. The beast keeper looked down at their hand, where the other had put a phone number. “Text me, okay?” Emira winked at Viney as she exited the room, completely unnoticed by the now asleep teacher at the front of the room.

…

Viney sat on the edge of their bed, scroll in hand. They’d already loaded Emira’s number into the search bar, but were absolutely lost as to what the hell they were even supposed to say.

How are you supposed to text your crush. Your girlfriend? Were they even dating now? Viney decided that would come up later.

Gathering all of their thoughts, the witch decided to text Jerbo instead.

———————

jerbo 😎

hey dude

——————

They laid back in bed, kicking their shoes off on the ground. Viney took a mental note of where the shoes landed, already knowing they would be lost by tomorrow morning.

——————

Jerbo 😎

Hey Viney! What’s up?

nothing much. what’s up

with you? how’s getting

a grom date going?

Ah, not so good.

You know how it is.

anyone would be lucky

to go to grom with you,

jerbo.

Thanks, Vin. So

how’s getting a date

going for you? Didn’t

you say you wanted to go

with Emira Blight?

——————

Viney hovered their fingers over the keyboard for a second before continuing to type.

——————

Jerbo 😎

i actually ran into her

in detention today

Was Edric there too?

Not that I care or

anything. Just wondering.

——————

Viney rolled their eyes with a smile towards their scroll. Jerbo has had such the biggest crush on Edric Blight since primary school.

——————

Jerbo 😎

he was. and from

what i know, he doesn’t

have a date.

Yeah right! All of the Blights

are probably all going with

the most popular kids

in all of Hexside!

then by your logic,

that makes me

super popular.

OMG!!!

You’re going with

Emira!! Did you

ask her? Or

did you chicken out

and she asked you?

hey! i want you

to know i would never

chicken out

I won't remind you

about the time you hid

behind a trash can

to avoid her back in

middle school.

STOP OMFG

Haha!! You totally

did though.

Seriously though,

Viney. I’m so

excited for you!!

yeah thanks,

jerbo. though i don’t

know what to text her.

Did she ask you to text her?

yeah

Then she wants

to talk to you, silly!

Just say “Hey!”

thanks jerbo. ily dude.

I love you too, Viney.

Tell your mom I said

hi!!

—————

Viney navigated back to the search bar and retyped Emiras number into the bar. Speaking to her best friend always gave her a boost in confidence.

‘What should I say? I don’t want to come off too strong. Don’t want to scare her away. Remember what Jerbo said! Just say hi!’

——————

Emira <3

heyo

——————

Viney kicked themself mentally. Heyo? Who the hell says heyo. After a minute of overthinking, Viney remembered they didn’t even say who they were.

——————

Emira <3

oh, this is viney btw

——————

The response was immediate. The little text bubble appeared on screen, signaling that Emira was typing back. Emira was talking to them!

——————

Emira <3

Hey, Cutie! How

are you doing?

——————

Viney practically squealed as they read the message over and over again.

——————

Emira <3

i’m good! how was

shopping with edric?

It was good.

I got the most

darling dress! 

can you send a pic?

—————

Viney immediately regretted the text. They sounded like a total creep!!!

——————

Emira <3

only if you want to

of course! i just want

to see the dress.

I would, but it’s a surprise ;)

at least tell me the

color so we can match?

Hmm. I suppose I

can. Yellow.

——————

Viney looked around to try and get visual on any yellow clothes they could recycle into something more dressy. Panicking, they got up from bed and started throwing clothes all over the floor from their drawers. After about half a minute of looking through clothes, they remembered they had left Emira on read.

——————

Emira <3

ah! sorry, i was looking

through my clothes for

anything yellow! i have

an old suit jacket that i

can fix up!

It’s all good!

Ah, you’re so cute,

Viney <3

——————

Viney felt their face heat up at the text. Emira thought they were cute? Was that a bad thing? Why would it be a bad thing? It wouldn’t be, of course. Unless Emira meant it a different way?

——————

Emira <3

i cant wait! i’ll

see you tomorrow

at school then?

Sounds like a

plan. Can i walk

you to first period?

I’ll meet you at your

locker before school starts.

i’ll see you then!

I’ll see you then.

——————

Viney put their scroll down and grabbed the clothes they had found. Sitting down at their desk and plugging in their sewing machine, they got to work on their grom attire.

In that moment, Viney was sure they had never been as happy as they were in that moment.

…

“What time is it?”

Viney’s mom was sitting at the table reading an article about the emperor coven’s plan for the future, a cup of coffee in hand. “I’m late, Momma!”

“How can you be late? There’s nearly an hour until school?” Their mom stepped up from her seat at the table and walked over to where Viney was buttoning up their school uniform. She put the back of her hand on Viney’s forehead, a worrried expression on her face.

“Are you feeling well? You’re not fevered,” she said, causing Viney to roll their eyes.

“No, Momma. I’m not fevered. I just have to get to school really early.”

“It’s not like you to be up early though. Not even school can usually get you out of bed so early.” She put a finger on her chin in thought, then her eyes lit up. Viney prepared themselves for the near explosion of motion.

Scooping Viney up in a hug, their mom started laughing. “You met someone, didn’t you! What’s her name? Oh, is it that Blight girl you’ve been talking about?”

Viney smiled big as their mom put them back on the ground. “Yeah, Momma,” they laughed. “Grom is tonight, and we’re going together.”

“That’s great! Oh! Do you need an outfit? Funds are tight this month, but I’m sure we can scrape some up for you to look all dapper for your lady.”

“Actually, Momma, I’m a step ahead of you on that!” They turned around and grabbed their bag from the ground where they sat it down when they walked into the kitchen.

Digging around for a moment through crumbled papers and the various other random items that Viney took with them everywhere, they finally pulled out an old leather suit jacket and lighter brown pants, complete with a yellow undershirt and a brown tie. The whole look was a little tattered, but it had a nice look to it.

Viney held the suit up to themselves, showing their mom. “Ahh! It’s so handsome!! That Blight is one lucky lady! And not just because she has all that money.”

“Momma, don’t start,” they warned, although they couldn’t wipe the smile off their face.

“I’m just saying that you simply must marry her. That’s one way to secure some money.” Viney flushes a little bit at the mention of marrying the girl.

“Momma.”

“I know, I know,” she sighed as she ruffled Viney’s hair a bit. “Seriously though, Vinnie. I’m proud of you. You two have fun tonight.” Viney smiled at the nickname that they’ve had since they were a kid.

“Thank you, Momma. We will. That’s a promise.”

…

Viney had installed a mirror in their locker forever ago. I little trinket they decided they can’t be without.

Now, 15 minutes before first period started, Viney found themselves looking into their reflection as they stood in the busy hallway.

They were picking apart their appearance. Making sure every single hair was in place. Straightening their hair spikes. Applying a little bit of eyeliner. Brushing crumbs off their school uniform.

After all, Emira would be walking them to first period today, and they’d be damned if they didn’t look their absolute best.

“Hey, Viney!”

They looked over to the voice with a jump. There in front of them stood Emira herself. Viney wondered for a moment where Edric was. He was usually right next to his sister, but now, he wasn’t with them. She was in her uniform, obviously, but her uniform always looked much cooler on her than on anyone else Viney had seen. Her hair was perfect, as always. Just like everything else about her. Perfect.

“Hey Emira! How are you today? Grom! I cannot wait oh my god. I made my outfit last night! I sure hope I got the shade of yellow right! Oh I didn’t even think of that until right now. Anyways, I told my mom about how we are going together. She’s so excited! I’d have you meet her, but she’s a little much. Oh but we aren’t dating, so why would I even bring up meeting my mom? I’m sorry if I’m being weird. Tell me to stop talking.”

They felt themselves running on and on, and really did mean to stop talking earlier, but the curious smile on Emira’s lips kept them from being able to form a single thought.

“Why would I tell you to stop talking when I love hearing you talk so much?” Viney’s face flushed completely at her words. Emira laughed a bit at their expression.

“You mentioned making your outfit?”

Viney beamed with pride and nodded. Emira couldn't help but smile at the other witch’s enthusiasm. “You’re so talented, you know that? I love how you can just… make things that are so resemblant to who you are.” Emira got a bit quiet at the end, a small blush on her own cheeks now. “Do you have a picture of it, or…”

Viney lit up. “Even better! I have it with me!”

Turning back to their locker, Viney went to grab the recycled outfit that they had hung in their locker to avoid it getting all wadded up in their bag.

Much to their surprise, however, the outfit was missing from the mouth of the locker. Suddenly forgetting Emira was right there waiting for them to showcase the outfit, they looked around to all of the students walking around them. A feeling of dread filled in them when they caught vision of it.

“They were going to wear *this* to grom?”

Anger bubbled in Viney’s chest as a group of the popular upperclassmen were huddled around Viney’s locker.

“That’s quite enough,” Emira put herself in between Viney and the group. “Would you kindly give it back?” She asked with a smile on her face. While the smile would typically be sweet, there was a fire in it that made the group cower a bit. All of them except one boy, who took a step forward.

“Come on, Em. Why’re you defending them?” He asked, a condescending smile on his face. “Don’t tell me you’re involved with a lesser witch, Em.”

Her face contorted into a grimace. Briefly, her mother’s face flashed into her head. A voice rang in her ears, although she knew it wasn’t real.

‘What would mother want? You can’t disappoint her. Not after everything you’ve done to get on her good side. You see how she treats Amity. Is that what you want?’ It echoed over and over again as she stood there in the hallway, a group of people now gathering to overhear what was happening.

“Of course we’re not involved. As if I’d date someone like that.” The words spit out of her mouth like acid. She regretted them more than anything, her heart aching as they hung heavy in the air.

The beast-keeping and healing witch blinked as Emiras' words finally sunk in.

The boy laughed. “Good. You scared me, Em!” He moved to put his hand on her shoulder, but she moved back a step.

“You have something of theirs. Kindly return it.”

“So be it. It’s ugly, anyways.”

At his words, he drew a magic circle in the air, and a ripping sound rang through the air. Viney watched in horror as their outfit was ripped right in half.

Emira looked over at Viney for the first time, and her heart was crushed. The witch made eye contact with her, a fire in their eyes. It looked like they were about to cry, but they wouldn’t allow themselves to.

“I thought you were different, Em. I really did.” Viney bent down and scooped up the ripped outfit from the ground, never breaking eye contact with the Blight twin.

“Viney,” Emira took a step forward and grabbed onto the other witches arm. An attempt to ground the two of them. An attempt to take back her words. “I am different. You know that I—“

Emira was cut off as a pang of physical pain hit her. She felt a sting on her cheek, and the world seemed to go silent. Tears stung in her eyes as she realized what happened. She wouldn't let herself cry. A Blight never cried in public.

Viney looked down at their tingling hand briefly. They didn’t regret slapping Emira. Not when their whole world was shattered.

“Enjoy Grom!” The boy called out as Viney ran down the hall and out the front doors of the school.

Emira made a move to follow Viney, to tell them that she didn’t mean what she said. She really didn’t mean them. However, she was blocked by the boy from her class.

“Hey Emira. My dad said your parents talked to you about maybe you and me going to Grom together,” he spoke, and Emira froze.

Of course her parents had decided that for her, too.

“So what do you say? You and me? Grom?”

She gritted her teeth. Of course she didn’t want to go to Grom with the boy. He was the worst. He had asked her out maybe twenty times since the beginning of the year. After all, their families were close in power and wealth. They were the perfect couple, those things considered.

But he couldn’t compare to Viney. He couldn’t even hope to be on the same level that they were on within Emira’s heart. She couldn’t admit it to herself, but she really had fallen in love with the witch.

Everything about them was so perfect in her eyes. Their clothes were so complimentary of their creative and outstanding personality. They were funny, and soft. It takes a certain type of person to be so caring as to be in both the healing and beast-keeping track. It had never been done. They were literally like no other person alive.

Her mother’s words once again rang in her ears.

‘You must always present yourself in perfect order. Nothing must fall out of line.’

While neither her nor her brother took that as seriously as their younger sister did, the words lived with them in everything they did. Every test they took. Every person they openly interacted with. They were (mostly) in accordance with their parents rules.

The two of them always agreed that some instances were different. Like the human, for example. Their parents wouldn’t want them interacting with such a creature, obviously, but they decided to make an exception.

And if they hadn’t, Emira wouldn’t have ever met Viney.

“Well? Are you going to say yes or are you just going to keep staring into space?”

The boy’s words pulled her out of her painful thoughts. She didn’t want to go with him. But in all reality, what choice did she have? Her parents were expecting something specific of her. Who was she to deny them?

“I’ll go with you.” Her words fell out like they were heavy and she could no longer hold them.

“Great, babe! I’ll see you tonight at Grom. Meet you there.”

Emira felt her chest ache. She wasn’t allowed to be happy. Not when she was a Blight. As she walked to where she knew Edric would be, she decided that today would be a great day to skip.

…

“You have to tell me what’s going on, Emira.”

The two of them were in the woods behind the school in a small clearing they had basically claimed as their hangout for whenever they didn’t go to class. Edric had found it odd how Emira didn’t say a word as she grabbed his arm and dragged him away from Jerbo.

The two had been talking about Grom and who was going with who. Both were quietly working up the confidence to ask to Grom, and it would’ve worked, if only Emira hadn’t pulled Edric away, silent and teary-eyed.

Now, as Emira sat on her favorite rock, legs pulled into her chest, Edric knew something was wrong. “You gotta talk to me, Em,” he said. He wanted to feel annoyed about the situation, but very rarely did he see his sister express her emotions so outward. “Did Viney reject you or something? You mentioned you were going together. Has something changed?”

She sank even lower into her seat at his words. “I’m a horrible person, Ed.”

Her words were breaking up, and Edric didn’t really know how to react. Sure, as twins, the two had usually talked about how sucky life could be. They didn’t really have any other best friends other than each other, so the two knew the other like the back of their own hand. This was different, though. Edric had never seen his sister like this. Ever.

“What happened, Em. I’m sure it’s not as bad as you think it is.”

“You have no idea how wrong that statement is, Ed,” she said, sniffling. The words had come out much ruder than intended, but Emira couldn’t find the strength to care. “I am the most horrible person ever.”

“What did you do that’s so bad?”

“I… You know Harland?”

“Harland Goy? That asshole?”

She nodded. “He asked me to Grom in front of a bunch of people. Including Viney.”

Edric nodded slowly, working through what might’ve happened in his brain. “And you said yes?”

Emira let out a little sob. “Worse. I declared that I would never associate with the likes of Viney. And then watched as he ripped up the Grom outfit that Viney spent all night sewing. It’s all my fault, Edric. I’m such a bad person.”

Edric put his hand on her shoulder, more to calm her down than anything.

“Why?” His question made her look up.

“Hm?”

“It just doesn’t sound like something you would do, Em. That can’t be the full story.” He pointed his finger to her head. “What was goin’ on up there while all that was happening?”

“Apparently, his parents and ours agreed that me and him would make an adorable couple. He was told to take the appropriate steps to date me.”

Edric nodded, understanding. “You know though, why the hell would you go with him?”

Emira glared at her brother. “What do you mean? Mom and Dad wanted me to. He said so himself.”

Edric rolled his eyes. “Yeah, duh, but like, why do you care about what Mom and Dad want you to do? You clearly love Viney. It’s obvious. Everyone knows. I’m sure even Luz picked up on it!”

“Hey,” she warned.

“Okay, okay,” he chucked, continuing. “What I’m saying is, why would you care what Mom and Dad want? What do you want, Em?”

She thought for a moment. It was a dumb question. Of course she wanted Viney. She wanted to hold their hand and to watch dumb movies with them, and to feed Puddles with them, and to… to kiss them. More than anything in the world.

She winced as she remembered Viney’s face right before they slapped her. Emira reached up and rubbed her face at the point of impact. It wasn’t red anymore, and it wouldn't bruse, and yet it was a wound that Emira was sure she would never heal from.

Any chance she had to be happy with Viney was ruined the second she was born a Blight. Even if Harland had never confronted them this morning, how was Emira supposed to tell her parents about her Grom date? How was she supposed to tell her mother about the witch from a poor family that she had fallen in love with? She was probably going to end up marrying Harland, whether she wanted it or not. It was a fact she had accepted since a young age.

She didn’t know how Edric did it. He had dated nearly 20 guys within a year and a half, and didn’t fear their parents finding out at all. She wouldn’t say he didn’t care, because she knew that deep down he did.

She wasn’t as strong as him in that sense, though. She couldn’t simply push down those fears. Not when she knew how things were going to end.

“I want… I want to go to Grom with Harland.”

“That’s a lie.”

“It’s not. He’s a… cool guy.”

Edric tilted his head, a frown on his face. “A cool guy? Really, Em?”

“Yes, really. I’d like to drop the conversation.” She sat up and turned her back to her brother.

“Ah ah ah. Not happening.”

Edric walked over so he was in front of her, quickly drawing a magic circle in the air in front of himself. Much to Emira’s horror, Viney appeared in front of her, causing her to scurry back, falling off the rock she had been sitting on.

“Go on, apologize to them,” he spoke, sitting down on a fallen tree trunk.

“I’m not going to apologize to some dumb illusion.”

“You think I’m dumb, Emmy?” The illusion spoke, and Emira’s heart broke all over again. Edric was amazing at making his illusions crazy realistic. She wished he wasn’t, at that moment.

“I never could, Vin. You know that I didn’t mean what I said. I don’t think less of you. I just…”

“You just what, Emmy?”

“I just…”

“Spit it out.” Viney’s words stung so bad, even if they weren’t even real.

“I just love you so much, and I’m afraid I’ll lose you because of my status as a Blight. But status doesn’t matter to me! I want to go to Grom with you, not some stupid guy!!” Her eyes were closed tightly as she spoke the last part, not wanting to see Viney’s reaction. Even if they were just an illusion. When she finally opened them, Viney was gone. Only Edric was before her, a huge grin on his face.

“I knew it!” He yelled. “There’s no way you’d ever like a guy. You know, Em, you’re really gay. Like super, duper, super—“

“You already said super!”

“Aw, is my baby sister all mad?” He spoke in a baby voice, teasing her.

Emira stood up, walking forward to get up in his face. “I’m older by 3 minutes!”

“That’s not what I remember, dear sister,” he said in a singsong voice, avoiding a swing of her arm that had been meant for his stomach.

“Hey now, violence is never the answer, Em.”

Emira sighed and decided to drop it. She slumped back down on the rock she had been sitting on. “I don’t know what to do, Ed.”

He motioned for her to scoot over a bit so he could sit next to her. She sighed and moved over to the edge of the rock, patting the space next to her.

“Yeah you do,” he said, looking up at the trees above them.

“What do you mean?” Her voice was just above a whisper, not daring to speak too loud just in case he would hear and she wouldn’t have to hear what she already knew.

“Just go to Viney and tell them what you just told the illusion of them. They might not forgive you, but you at least owe them an apology and an explanation, sis.”

“What if they don’t forgive me?”

Edric looked down from the treetops and at his sister. He looked almost amused at her question. “That’s up to them, obviously. Honestly, what you did was shitty. I wouldn't forgive you if I were them.”

“You’re not helping, Ed.”

He laughed as he stood up. “Yeah, I am. Now go find Viney and apologize. Who knows? Maybe they’ll forgive you and you two can still go to Grom together.”

Emira frowned. “And don’t say it, Em. I won’t let Mom or Dad get mad at you for going with Viney. I’ve got your back,” he said, a triumphant smile on his face.

Emira couldn’t help but smile herself. “Thanks, Ed.”

“Don’t thank me. It’s embarrassing. Now go get your witch!”

As she walked to the beast-keeping building, she silently prayed to whoever might be listening.

‘Please let Viney understand.’


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emira has to get Viney back. 
> 
> She isn’t sure how, but she won’t rest until Viney understands what the hell happened this morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! I had to rewrite the entire thing because I forgot to save it djsbsjsnaj.
> 
> Also, this isn’t the last chapter, after all. This will be a three part fic!!
> 
> tw // food mention, confrontation, pain mention

“That doesn’t sound like something Emira would do,” Jerbo said, trying to make eye contact with the beast-keeping and healer witch who was curled up in front of him. Barkus voiced his agreement.

“I thought so too.” Viney’s voice was low and broken as they churned the sentence out.

The three of them were sitting on the ground of the greenhouse, a place Jerbo usually could be found. The air was always clean and Viney loves coming here just to feel the sunlight on their face and the cool mist of the sprinklers in their hair.

When Viney ran away from the whole situation earlier, they hadn’t known where they were running to. They weren’t thinking straight, if you would excuse the irony in the statement.

Their legs had ached, but the pain didn’t register in their mind. Not when their heart had been crumbled before their very eyes. 

Their legs had carried them all the way to the greenhouse, where Jerbo was trimming the leaves from an especially large tomato plant. 

As soon as they made eye contact with Jerbo, and he had ran over to see what was wrong, Viney simply slumped to the ground, giving in to the tears they had kept in so well until that point. 

Now, here they were, sitting on the cold floor of the greenhouse, their head in their hands, knees pulled into their chest. 

Viney isn’t really sure when Barkus has gotten there, but he always had been able to tell when Viney was upset, so they weren’t surprised when they looked up at some point and both boys were sitting close to the healing witch.

“There has to be a misunderstanding, Viney. Either you aren’t telling us the full story, or something else is going on with Emira.” Viney remained quiet, ignoring Jerbo’s remark.

Viney had told them everything. One moment, Emira is looking at them with the kindest eyes. Despite themself, a picture flashed in Viney’s mind. Emira looking directly into their own green eyes, a sly smile on her face. Emira’s eyes were so beautiful. Whenever Viney saw the witch, they couldn’t help but be entranced by the way her eyes seemed to jump out for attention. They were golden like a priceless piece of jewelry, or like a fire that didn’t ever burn out.

The next moment, the flame burned out. When that dickhead of a kid had walked up to them, it was like a switch flipped in Emira’s mind. Her eyes had become dull and full of something Viney couldn't read. 

Thinking back, Viney had been scared of Emira’s eyes at that moment. The thought saddened them to no extent. Despite her tricks and the usual mayhem she and her brother caused, Emira was a kind person. She was someone you could rely on. Someone who you could love with all your heart. And, up until an hour ago, Viney believed that Emira was someone who could love others with all her heart.

Now, as they felt another wave of tears stream down their face, smearing the eyeliner they had just put on, Viney realized that Emira wasn’t that kind of person, after all.

“No, Jerbo. I think she is that kind of person,” Viney whispered. “She lied to me when she said she liked me.” 

“Viney, look at me, babe,” Jerbo said, putting his hand on theirs. They looked up, eyes puffy and makeup ruined. “Sitting around and feeling sucky doesn’t do anything. I think you need to go talk to her. I really have a feeling that there’s some kind of misunderstanding between the two of you.” Viney felt a heat rising in her chest. How dare he try and tell them that they were wrong. What could Jerbo possibly know about what they were feeling? He wasn’t there.

Barkus barked, looking at Jerbo, who nodded. “Barkus agrees, Viney.” 

The healing witch snapped, pulling their arm out of Jerbo’s gentle grasp. “Both of you, shut the fuck up! You’re wrong. Emira hates me. She does. She said so herself! She said ‘as if I’d date someone like that.’ 

“She lied. I entrusted my whole heart in her, and she crushed it right in front of the whole school! If she doesn’t hate me, then at least I hate her!”

Both Jerbo and Barkus flinched at Viney's sudden outburst. Neither of them had really heard the witch as mad as they were in that moment. The two of them looked at each other, and then back at the beast-keeping witch.

Barkus voiced his thoughts, barking a few times before becoming silent. 

“He says, ‘You don’t hate her, so don’t even say that. And she doesn’t hate you either, Viney.

“Now why in the Boiling Isles, would someone who hated you invite you to Grom. Why would someone who hated you be so happy when you texted her back? Why would someone who hated you love you as much as Emira clearly does?’” Jerbo finished, reaching back for Viney’s hand. 

Viney looked on, not pulling their hand away as Jerbo handed them a small flower he had grabbed from the table they were sitting under. 

Viney looked down at the small rose that they had been given. The pink rose was smaller than any other that they had ever seen, but was still beautiful. Viney looked back up at Jerbo, a question on their face. 

“Please give this to Emira the next time you see her. I really think it will help patch things up,” he said, a smile on his face.

Viney scoffed. “I don’t know how a rose is going to fix this.” 

“It’s not.”

“Then what’s the use, Jerbo? Why should I give her a flower that she doesn’t deserve.” It wasn’t a question, so much as a statement.

He laughed, causing Viney to narrow her eyes in annoyance. “I’m sorry, Vin. It’s just that you can be so stubborn,” he said, a smile on his face. Viney grumbled something under their breath, and Jerbo frowned again. “Hey. Please just do it. For me. You don’t ever have to talk to her again. Just please give her this flower.”

Viney rolled their eyes, still not understanding her friend’s antics, but nonetheless not wanting to disappoint him.

“Fine.”

…

Viney looked up at the clock, which signaled that there were only a few minutes left of the school day. While they had skipped most of their classes (for fear of seeing someone who had been in the hallway that morning), they decided to stick around the school to make sure Puddles would be fed the same time they always are.

As the beast-keeping witch walked through the courtyard on their way to the beast-keeping building, they had a sick feeling in their stomach that had infected their whole body. 

Viney didn’t know when the hell they were supposed to see Emira. At school? No. The day was almost over, and Viney had no intention of going anywhere near the illusions wing for a long time. 

Grom tonight? Viney didn’t even want to go to Grom anymore. The idea of going made them sick to their stomach after all that happened. Every time they thought about going, they felt a wave of nausea flood over them. So no. They were not going to see Emira at Grom.

How long do flowers live? Or is this a magic flower? Jerbo hadn’t said. 

“Viney?” The voice from behind pulled them effectively out of their thoughts. They, unfortunately, immediately recognized the voice. 

Putting a scowl on their face, Viney turned to meet Emira’s gaze. “Emira. What the fuck do you want? I’ve got to feed Puddles.” Viney hadn’t really meant to be so rude, but they also couldn’t bring themself to care all that much about their tone of voice.

Emira flinched and took a small step back. “I owe you an apology, Viney,” she spoke, looking down at the ground. 

Viney scoffed. “An apology?” They stepped forward so they were face-to-face with the illusion-track witch and pointed their pointer finger at her chest, pushing her back a bit. “You owe me an explanation. You owe me a new outfit.”

With each sentence, they pointed at her more aggressively, causing Emira to step backwards, a sad shock washing over her face. “You owe a lot of things, Emira Blight. An apology is just the beginning.”

“Is this about this morning, Viney? It wasn’t my fault… I didn’t mean to…” Her voice was soft and without much emotion. The words stirred a fire in Viney’s chest. 

“Wasn’t your fault?! So it’s my fault, now?”

“That's not what I said,” she warned. “I didn’t mean that at all, and you know that.” Tears were starting to form behind her eyes, and it took all her strength to not let them fall.

“But you did mean it, Em. Deep down you know it’s true,” they sighed. “All you rich kids are exactly the same.”

“You don’t mean that, Vin.” Her voice was stern, a sudden anger starting to rise at their words. 

Viney looked back up at Emira, their heart on display through their watery eyes. “I do, Em. You had a choice to make. Your status, or me.”

“That’s not fair.”

Viney ignored her soft plea and kept talking. “I was worried for weeks what you would choose, Em. Because why the hell would someone as beautiful and influential as Emira fucking Blight want me, when she could have the world instead?”

Emira opened her mouth to say something, but the words got caught in her throat.

“For a minute there, I thought you had chosen me. Do you know how happy I was, Em? I couldn’t sleep last night. I was too busy with my head in the clouds, stuck in a reality where you chose me, and the rest of the world melted away.”

“I do choose you! I do,” her voice hung in the air, cutting off their words. “Because I love you.”

“You already made your choice, though. Didn’t you, Blight.” With that, Viney continued walking to the beast-keeping building. Despite everything, Puddles still needed to be fed.

Emira sighed as Viney turned around and kept walking towards the building, seemingly trying to end the conversation then and there.

“Viney, wait up! You have to give me a chance to do all of those things you said! I’ll apologize over and over again. I’ll explain! I’ll buy you that outfit! Please!” She ran forward to where Viney had stopped, and grabbed their hand. Emira couldn’t see their expression, due to them keeping their back to the witch, but Emira didn’t need to see their face to know that Viney was mad.

“Then do it. I’m waiting.”

“Viney. I’m so, so, so sorry. I really didn’t mean anything I said. I was just… well, you know my family. I’m supposed to only interact with the most powerful and rich witches. The best of the best,” she felt herself speaking for too long, the words just falling out, but she couldn’t stop. “Not that you aren't the best. Because you are. Viney. You’re the best person I’ve ever met.

“You are so kind, and funny, and beautiful. I just can’t… I can’t deal with how much my heart hurts because of it. I love you, Viney. And I am so happy every time I’m around yo—“

Emira was cut off when Viney suddenly turned around and grabbed Emira by the collar of her shirt, pulling her down into a clumsy, chaste kiss. 

It didn’t register in Emira’s mind what had even happened until Viney pulled away, tears in their eyes. 

A sudden wave of realization at what they had just done washed over Viney all at once, causing them to let go of Emira’s shirt and step back. They caught a glance up at Emira, who looked startled at the very least. 

A voice echoed through Viney’s head. You fucked it up. That was the worst possible time to have your first kiss. Emira hates you now. More than she did before.

“I’m sorry. I... I didn’t ask, and you should always ask before you do that kind of thing. I’m so sorry. I just—“

It was Viney’s turn to get cut off by a pair of lips lightly touching their own. Viney sighed into the kiss, relieved that they hadn’t overstepped any boundary. 

Not knowing to do with their hands, Viney decided to keep them down at their sides, clenched in their skirt so hard their knuckles went without color.

The healing witch melted under Emira’s touch, sighing into the kiss as she moved one of her hands into Viney’s hair, effectively messing up their ponytail. The kiss remained light, their lips brushing together softly. Viney hadn’t felt this content since… well, for as long as they could remember. Emira’s aura was so calming and comforting, Viney almost completely forgot about what they were just fighting about. Had almost forgotten about everything that happened this morning. 

Almost.

The image flashed into Viney’s mind, just as vivid as it had been that morning. 

‘Of course we’re not involved. As if I’d date someone like that.’

Emira’s voice cut through their mind like a sword through melted butter. Everything from that morning flooded back into their mind. 

Viney remembered the worst part of that morning. Emira’s eyes, and how they were dull and lifeless, despite the girl being perfectly alive and healthy. How the light seemed not to quite reach the fire that usually resided there.

The thought was enough to push Viney over the edge, pushing Emira away from them in a swift movement. Emira looked at them, her head tilted, and her face a sad question. “Viney?”

“You don’t get to kiss me like that.” Their voice was unreadable to the other witch, as not even they knew what they were thinking.

Emira took a measured breath. “You kissed me first, you know.” A slight tease was in her voice, desire both herself and the situation.

“But you don’t get to kiss me like… like that!”

“Like what, Viney.” Her voice shattered Viney’s heart all over again. It was quiet, and Emira looked them right in the eyes as she churned the words out. Her eyes were without their fire again. Just like this morning. 

“Like… like you love me.”

Emira’s face shifted from a softer sadness to shock, and Viney couldn’t take it. They looked down at their shoes, tears openly falling onto their cheeks and onto the grass below them.

“I do love you, Vin.” 

Viney cringed and shook their head, clenching their fists in their skirt.

“You don’t hurt the people you love,” they caught a glance down at the hand they had slapped Emira with. “How can you love someone when you’ve hurt them?”

“Everyone makes mistakes. I know you were mad, and you were completely justified to do what you did.” Of course Emira could read them like a book. Emira always had the power to see right through people, and Viney was kicking themselves mentally for not remembering that. 

“Viney. I’ve apologized. I gave you an explanation. I’ll go out and buy you a new outfit. Anything you want! Any suit, any dress, and shirt you want is yours,” she took a cautious step forward, not wanting to scare the other witch away. “So please. Forgive me?”

“What do you take me for?” Their voice was so soft, Emira wasn’t sure she had heard them right.

“What?”

“Do you think that just because you’ve apologized that I have to apologize? Because I don’t owe you anything. Especially not forgiveness, Em.”

“I never said that!” Emira’s face was flushed, now with anger instead of the light blush Viney usually caused. “God, Vin. You can be so…” She faltered a moment, trying to think of the right word. Mean? Viney wasn’t mean. Rude? Never on purpose. 

“So what. Em? What am I?” 

The word clicked in Emira’s head. “You can be so damn obstinate. You won’t even try to listen to what I’m saying.”

“I’m not the one who’s not listening, am I, Emira.” And with that, Viney turned and opened the door to the beast-keeping building. Emira moved to follow Viney, but stopped when the witch stopped themself. “Go to Grom with that guy, Em. He’s perfect for you,” they said as they rustled around in their pockets. Seemingly finding what they were looking for, they held out their hand. “Take it.”

Emira looked at their outstretched hand, and the small rose that sat in it. “What’s this, Vin?” She reached cautiously and carefully took the small flower from Viney’s hand.

“Whatever you want it to be, I guess,” they grumbled, turning back around.

Emira flinched as the door was slammed in her face. 

“What do they mean, ‘Go to Grom with that guy, he’s perfect for you’? Ugh.” She mumbled to herself as she began to walk back home. 

Grom was going to suck.

…

As Viney poured Puddle’s food into their bowl, they felt a sad smile fall on their face. Emira was going to be fine. She had her brother, and the two of them were always close. It wasn’t like Viney was leaving Emira alone. They just weren’t refused to let Emira get hurt because of them. 

Of course Viney knew about Emira’s family. The two of them had talked about it once, although only briefly.

Viney knew that even if they went to Grom together, they weren’t going to be able to date. They weren’t going to be able to have the annoyingly cute relationship that Viney had wanted their whole life.

Because Emira was a Blight. The Blights would never allow their child to associate with someone like Viney. Forget dating.

Viney sighed as they pat Puddles on the head. “You know Puddles, love sucks. Sometimes, it just isn’t worth it.”

Viney knew a lot of things. They were amazing at mathematics, and knew exactly which type of animal was making those odd noises from inside their walls that Viney’s mom couldn't pick out. They knew all about different types of medicine, and how to make stomach pain go away. 

Viney was sure about a lot of things, sure. But the thing they were most certain of was this: 

Grom was going to suck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder to follow me on twitter and insta, both @amityisgay!!
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it, and I’m sorry if it was cringy lmao.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on twitter to hear me yell about Emira nearly 24/7 @/amityisgay!
> 
> Part two is already nearly done so it should be out soon. Love y’all!!


End file.
